The Eyebrowless
by animegirl10
Summary: Are you confused about the whole HarryHermoineRon trianglething? I am. and so I wrote this little humor story! Please read! Rated PG to be careful!


The Eyebrowless! By Animegirl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! JKR does! *sob* are you happy now?! You went and made me cry!  
  
Dedication: To all those who are as confused as I am.  
  
A/N: Heeellllllooooo!! Yes, I should be working on TGTGaaB, However this little plot bunny tried to kill me. ^^; (Plus I only got 1 review for the latest chapter so I'm kind depressed T-T) I read three different stories a couple of days ago, one was a Harry/Hermione story, one was a Ron/Hermione, and one couldn't make up its mind! She loves Ron, She loves Harry! AAAAAAAAAH!!!! LoL! (Don't get me wrong! I loved all of them! They were excellent! I am waiting for more chapters on 1 of them!) Then, I was downstairs in my living room looking at an old picture of my mother, and the way her glasses were positioned on her nose it looked like she didn't have any Eyebrows! All of a sudden this little story popped into my head. So here it is! The vent to my confusion on the Ron/Hermione/Harry thing. Have Fun!!!! And now, Our Feature Presentation!  
The Eyebrowless!  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking by the lake one evening. The sun was setting and the temperature was going down. All of a sudden, Harry and Ron spin around and shout simultaneously "I LOVE YOU 'MOINE!!" Hermione stared at them for a full minute without saying anything.  
  
"Er. . .Guys? Is that what I think it is?" She asked pointing toward the forbidden forest. They both turned around and screamed.  
  
"T-that's a-an EYEBROWLESS!!" Ron shouted  
  
"It's HUGE!" Harry exclaimed. Just then the horrific creature started to charge at them, all three stood frozen in fear as the thing gained on their position. It stopped about 3 yards form them and snapped its teeth at them. With simultaneous screams, they started to run toward the castle. The creature stood still for a minute, and then gave chase. About 1/5 of the way to the castle Harry tripped over a large object, standing up he found it was a large black dog, which transformed into a tall man with black hair and pale eyes.  
  
"What's going on, Harry?" he asked  
  
"WE LOVE 'MOINE!" Ron and Harry shouted together.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes "No, we are being chased by an Eyebrowless, Sirius!!!" she exclaimed  
  
"An Eyebrowless?! We need to find Dumbledore!"  
  
And with that the foursome started to run again (A/N: What happened to the Eyebrowless? Wasn't it right behind them?), about 30 seconds later they, again, were forced to stop. Draco Malfoy stood before them. After getting one look at Sirius, he screamed and shouted "MURDERER!!!! What are you doing with him, Potter?!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes "Going to Dumbledore, cos I love 'Moine!!"  
  
"That is not why we are going to Dumbledore, Idiot," Hermione said threw gritted teeth "We are going because we are being chased by an Eyebrowless! Now, I suggest we get running before it catches us!!"  
  
"An-" Draco started  
  
"YES!!" the others yelled, and then started running with a startled and thoroughly frightened Draco following them. The same thing happened twice more, once with Professor Snape ("What the hell is HE doing here?!"), and once with Professor Lupin ("Sirius, what are you doing here?") (A/N: He's teaching again, deal with it). Finally, they made it to the castle. Dumbledore was standing just outside the Transfiguration classroom, they ran up to him and spilled the whole story.  
  
"An Eyebrowless you say? Oh, their harmless. They are only 2 feet tall, their teeth are made of rubber, they have HUGE ears, eyes, and noses, their skin is green, and they have no eyebrows. Does that sound frightening to you?" All of the children and adults shook their heads in shame. Just then the little creature ran up and started snapping its teeth.  
  
"Now, now. That's enough. Go back to the forest now." Dumbledore said sternly. With one last evil look, the Eyebrowless ran back to the woods. "Now I suggest that you all go and get some sleep, and Mr. Malfoy? A word please." Draco and Dumbledore walked into the transfig. class room. There was a bright light, and then Draco came out with a very blissful look on his face. (A/N: He has been. . .OBLIVIATED! Hehe ^-~) Dumbledore came out, wished them all a good night, and walked toward his office. Harry and Ron started to walk toward Gryffindor tower, while Hermione asked Professor Lupin about a homework assignment. (A/N: Figures huh?)  
  
About half way to the Tower, Ron realized something "She never said which one of us she liked! At least the Eyebrowless is gone, I don't care what the prof. said, that thing was scary!"  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the forbidden forest, a small, green, eyebrowless figure was squeaking a report to its family, friends, and tribe members. All the while plotting revenge. . . .  
~Fin?~  
  
A/N: Not as Funny as I thought it would be. . . .Oh well. Tell me what you think. It sucks, so please say something else. Like: "Why the hell did you post THIS?!" Review! 


End file.
